Matters Of The Heart
by Pwallabeway
Summary: Collab With KWhitlockCullen. Bella Swan was a workaholic, until one night of excitement changed it all. Can she deal with everything, while not falling in love? Rated M for possible citrus...*
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

**A/N: Collab with KWhitlockCullen who is BACK! lala. just read and review and you'll get a preview.**

**read on lovelies. **

**Bpov**

I knew from the moment I peed on that little stick that I wanted to be a mommy. I wanted that blonde haired little bundle of joy to rely solely on me.

I knew the second that the double lines appeared that it didn't matter what they wanted for me, what he wanted to do. I was keeping my baby, and I was going to be a mom.

I loved the feeling at five months when my baby would shift or move.

I loved going to the doctors and hearing it's little heartbeat.

I loved feeling its feet under my ribs. The idea that something so small and helpless was relying on me and my body for life was a power I had never known before. It both terrified and excited my young, 21 year old self.

I loved how at seven months, I would be out shopping and the women would all coo over my stomach, asking how far along I was and if it were a boy or girl.

I loved telling them her name and laughing when they said how beautiful she would be.

I even loved how she was the product of a drunken one night stand. It made it more of a miracle.

I loved the excitement as I gave birth or the first time.

I loved hearing her cry. I loved holding my little bundle of joy and knowing in my heart that I did the best thing I could by keeping her.

I loved this feeling of gratitude at the stranger who made it possible for me to have her.

I loved this... Until it was all changed forever.

That day I will forever remember. It was September 22nd, My baby was six months old. My little Jackie, My baby girl.

I was shopping, pushing my baby in the cart up and down the isles. As I was reading the back of a box of baby formula, I heard an all too familiar laugh. I look up, and am met with familiar striking green eyes.

It's one night stand man. He's staring at me, and his face lights up with a smile, his eyes full of recognition. What the hell?

He walks up to me, his face glowing, and his gaze takes in the baby strapped in. I take in his bronze hair, disheveled and slightly dirty. I love it. His eyebrows furrow, and he mumbles out a shy 'hi'.

"Hey." I reply. The box in my hand is being squeezed to death, so I put it back on the shelf. He smiles at my daughter, and she smiles back, giggling slightly. He chuckles, not really putting two and two together. I hoped he was a smart man_..._

"How old is she?" he asks, and I can see the wheels in his head turning.

"Six months." I reply. I watch as a light bulb goes off above his head, and his eyes widen, panicked slightly. I shake my head.

"Don't say anything. I never intended for you to know." I comment harshly to this stranger, whose name I don't even seem to remember. It was over a year ago... Why _would_ I remember?

Oh but the things I do remember... The flashes... Moans, groans... The sensations...

I quickly push my cart away, hiding my blush whilst walking briskly away from the handsome stranger, his mouth hanging open unattractively. I can't help but laugh internally. Poor guy. He's going to have nightmares.

_However, he did give me a pretty baby,_ I think as I approach the checkout. I load the conveyer up, and my Jackie starts to cry. I groan, and reach to pick her up. But before I can, a pair of hands are under her shoulders.

"May I?" He asks. I just nod.

He picks her up, and I stare at them, together like this. My baby has blonde hair, and green eyes. Neither of which she got from my side of the family. Edward's hair is bronze, but his eyes, they are the same piercing green color as my daughters. It blows my mind to be standing here, with him, the father of my baby...Even if she'll never call him daddy.

I pay the clerk what I owe, and go to leave with Edward following close behind.

"Can we talk?" He asks, carrying Jackie in his strong arms.

"Not today. I'm busy." I lie, and he buys it, shaking his head. He follows me to my car, where I load my grocery's and take my extremely quiet baby back, buckling her in. He watches me with a fascination that unnerves me. I feel like a science experiment, and I don't enjoy it.

"What?" I ask, slightly irritated. He acts as if he didn't notice my irritated tone.

"Can I have your number?" He asks, and when I make eye contact, he looks away shyly. I take out my phone, and prompt him to take out his. We switch, and after my number is saved under 'baby mama' I hand him back his phone. He chuckles slightly, that panicked look coming back into his eyes when he see's this. I get into the drivers seat, and drive away without a backwards glance.

I try to forget about him. I really do. I try and try and try. I think about my work, my family, the television, my friends. Nothing works. I can't get his green eyes out of my mind, especially since my daughters eyes are the same color. I just can't get over that man. So it's with this state of mind, that I call him.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey." I reply.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Bella." I reply.

"It's nice to know you, Bella." He says.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Jackie tomorrow?" I ask recklessly.

"I would like nothing better." He replies. I smack myself mentally. What is wrong with me?

"Okay. I live at 9325 N Lanechester RD. Be here around noon." I order.

"See you girls then." He allows. I hang up without a farewell.

Tomorrow, then.

**A/N: .**

**i guess my dear friend Karissa doesn't like A/Notes because she doesn't write them. so i'll do it for her. yeeh. **

**so read and review and you'll get a preview. how do yah like that? a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dadda

**A/N; We see a little bit of Alice and Jasper in this chapter. And lot of Daddy Cullen lovin'**

**I love Dadward. He just get's me all 'awwwweeeee...'**

**anyway. This is short because I wrote more at the bottom. **

**I, Nicole, Wrote this chapter. I write every other chapter. Everyone loves a good ole' EPOV. Especially me. Because I'm good at getting into our dearest Edward's head. He has some dirty thoughts...**

**Read on lovelies. **

**EPOV**

Seeing her again was something I definitely didn't plan on doing. I didn't want to remember her picking out cereal boxes. No. I wanted to remember her wriggling underneath me, her moans and caresses enough to make me explode. Now her little yoga-pant clad ass is forever imbedded in my mind, and that I do not really mind at all. It is one nice ass...

Then I remembered the little bundle who cooed happily at me. She had my smile. I laughed a little. A kid? Since when have I ever fucking been excited for a baby? And this chick? I mean really. I've been with enough women to know what they want. But this one... well. She confused me. I mean, does she want money, or something? If I was her, and I had to spit some dude's kid out of my Va-jay-jay I would definitely at least want child support. Who knows what could happen?...

As I made my way into Bella's apartment complex, I looked around in awe. I guess she wouldn't be needing any money... The inside had big extravagant flowers and people in expensive clothes sitting all around a common area.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with something?" I looked down and saw a petite woman with an ear piece sticking out of her bright blonde hair. She was actually quite beautiful.

She was tapping her foot impatiently and looking at her watch.

"No ma'am, I'm just looking for 23B..."

"It's on the 20th floor. If you're done, could you move out of the walkway? Thank you."

Then she was gone. Bitch.

I took the elevator to the 20th floor, like the woman said, and as I heard the beep indicating my stop, my heart automatically started to flutter. I felt like a fucking chick, to be honest. I didn't really know what to expect, and the bright green eyes of the little girl couldn't even calm me down right now.

Knocking was definitely hard for me to do. I would pace in front of the door, my hand would hover, and I would change my mind, instantly running back to the elevator. Giving myself the Edward Cullen pep-talk the whole way.

_Come on you fucking chick. It's just a girl. Woman? Yeah. Woman. She's just a woman. _

_You can do this, you sick fuck, now GO!_

And I would stomp back to the door and pace for few more minutes before going back to the elevator. In one of my mid-pace streaks, the door opened. And out walked a tall blonde man and a small pale woman with black hair. She kind of reminded me of a seven year old. His eyes narrowed.

"If you hurt her, or try to even _dare_ take that baby away from her, she has a _damn_ good lawyer who will string you by your balls on a telephone wire. Got it?" I nodded, getting slightly annoyed at his random outburst. Who was this, her boyfriend? What the fuck? I didn't even understand why I was hurt by this thought. As the dude walked away from me, he kept his glaring eyes on me, and I just glared back until he disappeared into the elevator.

"Don't worry about him." the voice instantly calmed me. "He's just worried."

Walking into the large penthouse apartment, I smiled.

"Yeah. Is that your boyfriend?" I had to ask.

"What? No." She laughed. "He's my lawyer. And my best friend. He's just very protective. The woman with the black hair was his wife, and also my best friend." I found myself wanting to know everything about her.

She went into the kitchen to deal with something that sounded like a tea kettle going off. I looked around before entering the kitchen. Where exactly was the baby...?

"Do you need help?" she jumped and turned.

"No, it's okay." she grabbed a big cup and a magazine before walking into the living room and setting down the magazine and tea.

"Where's the baby?" I asked curiously.

She froze. "Sleeping."

"Oh." I wanted to see her again, more than I realized. "Can I see her?"

Bella walked over to the couch and set down two cups of tea and a bottle of milk.

"She has to wake up anyway." she started towards the hallway, and looked back, motioning me towards her.

I followed her, looking at the framed pictures and the small nick-knacks. Before I knew it, she was opening a door. The room looked amazing for just a little baby girl. Every other wall was light purple. And the walls that weren't light purple were dark purple. The trim surrounding the walls was yellow, and the little girls crib blankies were a deep purple. It looked beautiful. A white rocker in the corner, the mobile spinning around slowly. Bella was leaning over the crib, cooing at the small girl. I leaned over the crib with her and smiled down at baby Jackie.

It made my heart swell with happiness as the little girls sleepy eyes opened and a smile spread across her face. She gurgled as her mother picked her up and bounced her gently.

"Are you ready, baby girl? Hmm?" The little girl clapped her hands, the same happy gurgling sound coming from her mouth. Bella laughed lightly and looked over at me.

"Would you like to hold her...?"

"Yes." She handed the little girl to me and I instantly panicked. "What if I drop her, or squeeze her too hard... what if-"

"Edward. Calm down. You'll be fine..."

And I knew I would be.

A few minutes later we were sitting on her extremely comfortable leather couch, watching Jackie play with blocks. It wasn't an awkward silence, not at all. It was more of a comfortable silence, an understanding. "I want to know more about you, if you're going to be in my daughters life." she blurted. I smiled.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm 24. I'm training with my father to be a doctor. I have graduated med school. I love to play piano and on occasion, write my own music." she was smiling.

"I love the piano." This woman would be the death of me.

"Will you play something for me sometime?" She asked, blushing. That blush... I wonder if it goes all the way down...

"Yes, I could. You'd have to come to my apartment-"

"I actually have one here... I used to play. But I'm not very good..." I could hear my heart, it was beating a million miles an hour._ Hey heart, you stop that right now..._

"I could show you right now, if you'd like..."

"Okay..." we looked over at Jackie, and she had fallen asleep, again. As Bella picked her up, she stirred just a little. She put her in her play-pin and turned on one of those walkie talkie looking things and grabbed the other one to bring with us.

"So. Tell me about you..." I said as we walked.

"Well. My full name is Isabella Marie-Elizabeth Swan. I'm an Artist, writer, slash publisher. I love my work. All of it. I do it because I love it. I'm 22. I just turned 22, actually..."

as she continued talking I found my self extremely intrigued by this woman. She did things to me I'd never even expected.

Minutes later found us sitting so close, the hair on my arms stood straight. She was laughing, and she seemed happy.

"And this..." I pushed a note right beside her pinkie, which got me closer to where I wanted to be. Her lips.

She smiled, and her eyes were hooded with lust. "Yeah...?"

"That's a B-note.."

"Oh..." she was getting closer. Please god... please god...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAA...!"

we sprung apart like we got caught doing something we weren't supposed to be doing.

She just stood there. I let my eyes wander down to her nicely defined thighs, all the way down to her delicate little feet. She was dressed casually for a Monday. She had on shorts that hugged all the right places, and she had on a red and blue flannel shirt, with the top two buttons undone. The sleeves where folded up to her elbows, and there were different splotches of paint in various places. Even in something as simple as that, she looked amazing. Her hair layered around her face naturally, until she brought that delicate little hand of hers through it, messing it up temporarily.

I was definitely attracted to her. That part was clear. Who wouldn't be? Her brown eyes glittered delightfully in the lights, and her smile could practically light up a whole sky. And god, that laugh of hers. It was the kind of laugh where you just wanted to bottle it up, and save it for a rainy day. Or just make a Cd, and listen to it forever. This woman had done some strange things to me in just a short time, it was practically ridiculous.

"Did she just say mama?" and she was gone, running out into the hallway and I followed.

"Say it again, baby. Come on..."

"Dadda.." she gurgled happily, throwing her little arms towards me.

I'm not going to lie, it made me glow with happiness. Maybe I was ready for this. Bella was frozen, looking at me with shock. I just smiled at her and grabbed for little Jackie.

"Hello baby girl. How are you?" she clapped her hands and her head bobbed.

I laughed out loud. I wish everyone in the world could be this happy.

"Her first words... momma, dadda..." Bella's eyes filled with tears as her smile got bigger.

It was a precious moment. And I was incredibly happy that I got to share it with them.

I would be a part of this little girls life. Watch her growing up, sending her off to prom. College.

If Bella would let me.

**A/N: HEEELLLLOOOOOO BABY. **

**Do you like it? I do. I do I do indeed. **

**I love dadward. He is so...UGH. HE JUST MAKES MY INSIDES TINGLY. **

**Ting-lay. Haha. Ting-lay. **

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A TEASER. DOOOO IT. **

**DO IT. DOT IT. **

**Dot...**

**what the fuck am I saying. I've had too many cups of coffee. **

**Shit. **

**Goodnight. Morning? It's morning. Thank you. **

**KBYE. **

**A/N from KwhitlockCullen. **

**I must say... This chapter is ahhmayyziing, amazing. Aren't you all just falling in love with dadward? I love him... Next chappy is mine, MINE I TELL YOU! Mwuahahahahaha, (jk)**


End file.
